Mutt
by Lisaand
Summary: This is why you should never make a bet with Jade fucking West. This is why your never going to play poker ever again-or at least not with her... You were so sure that you had really good cards at the time. This will be a two-shot, possible smut in next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A.N-I'v had this written for awhile...and I just wanted to upload something today since its my birthday, so i thought why not? This will be a two-shot and I think that it'll be my first attempt at writing smut, in the second chapter anyway. Well hopefully this chapter isnt so bad. There is some slight one-sided Cori in this...just to warn ya. There may be some errors in this..I should probably find a beta...well,enjoy!

* * *

You swallow your pride. 'This is your own fault,' you mentally scold yourself. This is why you should never make a bet with Jade fucking West. This is why your never going to play poker ever again-or at least not with her...what? Poker is fun! You were so sure that you had really good cards at the time as well... Your pulled out of your thoughts-literally, because Jade is tugging you into the school. She has her trademark smirk on her face when your friends notice your,ah...predicament.

Your wearing a blood red collar around your neck, while Jade has a tight grip on a black leash that of course is clipped onto your collar. With each step taken,the tag on your collar makes a 'clink' sound. Yeah, Jade went as far as making a tag for you with your name and HER home address on it. She's really getting a kick out of humiliating you, that is just so like her to enjoy your discomfort. Your not sure if she really thinks that you'd run away from her (You actually would, but she'd find you, no doubt) or if she's just trying make you experience the whole 'Being a dog for a day' because she really is a so called 'lady' of her words.

The bet was that whomever loses, has to be a dog for a whole day. No speaking,because dogs don't speak. No disobeying,unless you want to do something even worse. You have to listen to whatever your master says, no matter what it is. If you fight back, then you shall be punished like a dog actually would, which means being hit. That's the last thing you want to happen. Plus, Jade probably would be more than thrilled to hit you...

So here you are...walking on all fours in the hallway of H.A and grudgingly sitting on the floor beside Jade as she defends herself with "She's the one who agreed to the bet" and "She'd have done the same to me!" Actually you wouldn't have, technically you would have just made her admit that she actually thinks of you as a friend (Which your honestly starting to doubt right now...maybe the Platinum Music Awards didn't mean as much to her as it did to you?) or at least make her give you a "squeeze". But the inner bad girl inside of you is saying that you WOULD have done this to her if you HAD won; in the privacy of your own home,of course...

Cat looks at you curiously and then her face breaks into a big smile.

"Doggie!," She squeals. She crouches beside you and ruffles your hair-which you assume is her way of petting you. You smile when she carefully smoothes out your hair after she pets you. You've always liked Cat a bit more than you should-not that you'd ever say anything! But this is your chance, you convince yourself. You hesitate for a moment, but then you reach up and lick her cheek. She giggles and wipes her cheek, obviously not understanding the meaning behind it... But you don't blame her, you probably would have had he same response as her if someone just licked your cheek. You wanted to lick her lips...but you ended up licking her cheek because really...licking her lips probably wouldn't have gone to well..or it would have been really questionable.

Jade takes notice of this and practically drags you to class. You decide to take a small glimpse at her...she has a scowl on her face which makes you knit you eyebrows in confusion. What's she angry about? She's humiliating you in front of the whole school, you would have expected her to have one of her amused smile's on her lips,like when Andre and Robbie lost a bet with her once and she made them have "Hammer time" for a week. But at least this is only for today...

The two of you have Spanish together for first period and you notice in the corner of your eye that your teacher is about to ask why your letting Jade do this to you, but she closes her mouth when Jade glares at her. Jade takes her seat in the back and you sit next to her,until she pushes you out of the chair.

"Mutts belong on the floor," She scolds and you can just hear the amusement in her voice. You reluctantly sit on the floor and then you let out a huff of pure annoyance.

"Victoria,¿Por qué deja usted al Jade tratarle como un perro?," (Victoria, why are you letting Jade treat you like a dog?),Your teacher worriedly asks. You open your mouth to answer, but Jade pats your head, so you close your mouth.

"Permite que la trate como un perro porque ella es una. perdió una apuesta." (She's letting me treat her like a dog because she is one. She lost a bet.) You and your teacher simultaneously raise your eyebrows in surprise. Usually Jade sucks at Spanish, but you wouldn't be surprised if she actually practiced saying her response in Spanish because your Spanish teacher is quite a nosy person. Jade crosses her arms over her chest and she has a smug smirk tugging at the corner of her full pink lips.

"Quieres que me tratarle como un perro tamibien? Tu eres tan bonita... Puedo hacer mucha cosas con tu..."(Do you want me to treat you like a dog,too? Your very pretty... I can do a lot of things with you...) Jade winks at your teacher who just gapes in shock and sighs as she walks to her desk to start the lesson. You swear that you heard her mumble "No me pagan mucho para hacer esto..." (they don't pay me enough to do this...). You arch an eyebrow at Jade. She just shrugs and pays attention to the lesson.

Spanish goes by really slowly... and Jade keeps on harassing your teacher! You are so sure that you saw her blush a few times though...oh geez, well now you have teacher x student relationship images floating in your mind.. Luckily the bell rings and Jade pulls you from your thoughts, yet again. But this time,your more than glad that she pulled you from those...very naughty thoughts. Thoughts that a "lady" really shouldn't have. But you couldn't help it! Your teacher is actually quite hot. With her sun kissed skin,gorgeous 26 year old Dominican body and her cute Dominican accent, how can you not have inappropriate thoughts? It doesn't help that she's wearing a tank top and skirt either...

She droops you off at your chemistry class, since she has geometry right now. Chemistry goes by way to fast for your liking, same as the other two classes you have without Jade. She's standing by the door of your photography class and you just sigh and get on all four again.

The two of you head off to vocal class. Jade tells your vocal teacher that your acting like a dog today because it's an assignment from Sikowitz. He gives you a small sympathetic smile, proving that he believes Jade's lie and that he actually believes Sikowitz would make his students act like animals during class. Which will probably happen one of these days...hopefully not.

"Since you can't sing,go lay down in the corner." You sigh,but then Jade does something that you don't expect. She kisses you on the side of your head, almost...lovingly?.

"Be a good girl and relax," She practically coos. You confusingly obey...'Since when does Jade speak softly,' you think to yourself as you go to the corner of the room. Sitting on all fours, you watch as your teacher single's Jade out of nowhere and has her sing a solo. You can't help but give her a small look of sympathy. Whenever someone is called on to do a solo, it gets added onto their grade. So depending on how you handle the situation, your grade can either rise or lower. Most of the time student's grade's tend to lower due to not being prepared to sing a solo,or because of the fact that there are at least fifty pairs of eyes intently focused on you and only you.

"Shelter my eyes from the sun..." Jade's voice is mesmerizing. It's so sweet and-almost innocent. It's like she lets down her walls when she sings, and she just puts so much emotion into the song- it's just so enticing. You can feel all of the emotion that she puts into her singing, which makes the song ten times better.

Sure you've heard Jade sing before, but you rarely ever get the chance to. She mostly just writes and directs, but right now, you really wish that she would pursue becoming a singer.

"There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine..." Maybe she'll do a few albums over the years.. It's possible. You would make sure to buy them because really, why wouldn't you? Or maybe she'll become one of those YouTube stars. No..she'd probably hate if she didn't get enough views at some point or something and she defiantly wouldn't hesitate in cursing people out over the Internet.

You flinch when you suddenly hear clapping echoing throughout the room and then you notice that Jade is smirking as your teacher reluctantly gives her a good grade. Vocal class finally ends as the bell chimes, signaling the time for lunch. But Jade drags you to her locker first so she can exchange her books.

While your sitting and just waiting, you notice Andre flirting with a girl, or at least trying to..but then she brings up when Andre preformed as the spaghetti when you all preformed as the Waggafuffles, and his face completely falls. Why she wont give Andre a chance, you have no idea. Jade tugs harshly on your leash again which strains your throat. You grimace and you wonder if she ever had a dog before and If she did, then she must have been rough with it. When you look up at Jade again, she has her signature smirk on your face and all you can think of right now is that the real part of the bet, is just about to begin.

* * *

A.N- I'm really iffy on this story...don't know if the Spanish was any good,either. Even though I'm part Spanish, I'm horrible at speaking-writing it and I know that the words don't have the accents in them, but I couldn't do anything about that. I'm not sure when the next time I'll update this, hopefully soon though.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- You dont even remember this story now,do you? Thats more than understandable since this took about a month or so to get done..sorry. Hopefully this doesnt dissapoint!**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M!**

* * *

Your sitting obediently on all fours in the Asphalt Cafe. Your hands are turning red from the slight pressure that your putting on them and your so sure that the small pebbles that are sinking into your palms are drawing a bit of blood. Jade wouldn't allow you to actually sit down at the table, so you grudgingly agreed to sit on all fours on the ground.

You rest your head on one of the seats and you watch as Jade impatiently waits on line to order something from the Grub Truck. You doubt that she'll actually actually get you anything because really, why would she? Sure, she made you skip breakfast this morning by literally throwing you over her shoulder, like an actual puppy. Either way, that doesn't mean that she'll make up for it.

Cat skips up to the table that your occupying and she plops down onto the seat that your seated beside.

"Hey,Tori!," She cheerfully greets. You just blink at her as she waits for a reply. After a few moments, she furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Another blink.

"Oh God, I made you mad at me somehow,didn't I!," She exclaims. You tilt your head to the side like a confused puppy. Did she really already forget your bet with Jade? Then again...it is Cat, so your not really all that surprised. It's amazing that she can even remember her own name, but in your opinion, her short term memory just makes her a heck lot more cute. You place your head on Cat's lap and you look up into her brown child-like eyes. There are a few unshed tears pooling around the corner of her eyes, fighting to be kept in. You whimper at her and reach up to lick her cheek again. You can't stand seeing her cry, it's heart wrenching when someone so innocent cry's. She sniffles once but then gives you a small smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that your a doggie today," She giggles as she leans down slightly and gives you an Eskimo kiss. You gulp audibly, but you really doubt that Cat heard it, what with everyone talking in the cafe. You honestly wonder if Cat actually knows about your feelings towards her because she's doing a really fine job at making you uncomfortable right now. Either that or she's just being really affectionate with you today. Your still confused as hell in the end though.

Jade trudges back to the table with a plate of salad in one hand and to your surprise, a container with a sandwich wrap in the other hand. She glares at you when she sees Cat running her fingers through your long auburn tresses. Instead of flinching back like you probably should at this moment, you just raise a brow at her because you have no idea of what the hell her problem is when she see''s Cat touching you in the most innocent way possible. Your only guess is that she's not happy about sharing you with Cat - by letting the petite redhead pet you in an affectionate way, when she could be doing that herself. But Jade isn't an affectionate person, well at least not with you, so you really don't understand the situation at all.

Jade drops her Gears Of War messenger bag onto the table and sits on the left of Cat, thus having you in the middle of the two of them. You furrow your eyebrows at Jade when she stabs her salad but makes no attempt to hand you the sandwich wrap. Your stomach rumbles loudly, which causes Jade to smirk and Cat to look at you curiously. Jade looks down at you and mouths 'Beg me'.

You don't beg her. You only have a shred of dignity left, which you want to keep. Jade just nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders at you and turns back to her food. Your stomach rumbles once more by the time that the guys sit down at the table with their food. They're taunting you without even realizing it. You sigh and place your head back onto the seat. Cat is eating strawberries, Jade is eating a salad, Andre is drowning his fries in an unhealthy amount of ketchup, Beck is eating a burrito, Robbie is munching on a slice of pizza, and your basically filter feeding, like in that one episode of Spongebob. You watch as Cat brings the plastic fork to her mouth, the red strawberry almost touching her pink glossy lips. She looks down at you for a moment, then she smiles sweetly at you and puts the strawberry to your lips. You open your mouth and bite down and oh God, it's so sweet. It's the best strawberry that you have ever eaten, or at least that's what you think. But then again, anything tastes better than it actually does when your starving. Cat giggles when some of the strawberry juice ends up on the corner of your mouth, so she uses the pad of her thumb and wipes the corner of your mouth, then licks the juice off of her thumb with a satisfied smile afterwards. Caterina Valentine will be the death of you, you can almost swear it.

The next thing that you realize that's happening is that your tightly clenching your jaw and eyes shut as pain quickly shoots through your left hand. When you turn your head, you see a familiar red combat boot retreating from your now throbbing red hand. You look up to see Jade smirking smugly, as if she won some sort of battle. Beside's the pain going through your hand, all you can think is..'what the hell did I do?'

* * *

You wince as Jade places a bag of ice onto your hand that was a victim of being brutally stepped on by none other than the gank herself.

"Hold still," She mumbles. You huff out in utter annoyance, but you obey nonetheless.

"I'm trying to help you, so quit acting like a little bitch!," She scolds. You give her a low growl, which causes her to glare at ironic part is that you basically are her bitch right now though. Jade ends up successful in this glaring match when you tear your chocolate brown orbs away from her now intense grey ones. You hiss slightly as she takes a damp washcloth and cleans off the dry blood from your palms, from earlier when you were sitting on all fours. Jade reaches into her bag and pulls out the container with the two small turkey sandwich wraps. She takes one out of the container and puts it to your lips. You don't even hesitate in taking a huge greedy bite out of it. Oh God, it's so good...

"She won't return your feelings," Jade says a few minutes after you finish your meal. You look straight into those stormy grey orbs that are her eyes.

"I know that you like Cat, you make it way to obvious," She bluntly states as she finishes cleaning the palms of your hands again, making sure that they won't get infected. You swallow and watch her with guarded, yet curious eyes.

"Even if you spelled it out for her, she'd still be as oblivious as ever. Like when Robbie sang that 'I think your swell' song to her. The boy basically spilled his love for her in a way that would both cheer her up and catch her attention, and she still doesn't know how he truly feels about her. Or maybe she does, but she just doesn't care, it's the same thing in a way,really." You didn't get to hear Robbie sing the song to Cat, but you did have to deal with a hysterically weeping Robbie at 2:00 a.m on a school night. Why he came crying to you and not to his mother, you still don't know. Of course you felt bad for the boy, but obviously you weren't as sympathetic-reassuring as you could have been. Why should you feel bad for someone who's trying to take the girl that you like away from you? You blink at Jade, hoping that she gets that you want her to continue speaking.

"You honestly shouldn't waste your time chasing her, Vega. Your only hurting yourself because she's as straight as an arrow. She'll only be toying with your emotions, without even meaning to." You raise a questioning brow at her because your wondering why she's actually telling you all of this. Doesn't she actually gain some type of pleasure from seeing you upset?

"Your mine,Vega. Bet or no bet, you belong to me and I don't like sharing," She deadpans. Before you can even think of opening your mouth to question what she just said, Jade quickly presses her lips against yours into a rough dominant kiss, which causes you to fall back onto the nurse's office bed that the two of you were sitting on just a few moments ago with a soft 'thud'. To say that your shocked would be such an understatement. It explains why she wasn't happy with you letting Cat be all touchy..but it only slightly explains. The universe must have it out for you today or something because the school bell chimes, signaling the end of lunch and the fact that you have to go to ceramics class now. Jade gets up and walks out of the nurses office, like what just happened never happened at all. Thanks to Jade, you feel very uncomfortable...in a different place that is not your hand, unfortunately.

* * *

Why you decided to take this class, you honestly have no freaking idea. Maybe it's because you thought that it would be an easy A? Oh how wrong you were.

You mentally groan as you use a rubber scraping tool to smooth out the hollow egg that you made from two pinch-pots that will soon become a skeleton head for your 'Dia De Los Muertos' assignment. You lightly growl in frustration because the top part of the egg isn't pointy enough because its flat. So flat that it could sit up itself, which isnt good because eggs arent supposed to be able to sit up on their own. How more than half of the class has already managed to get their eggs done and are already putting the skeleton details onto them, you really don't understand as you frown and then start paddling your excuse of an egg with a wooden stick to get rid of the bumps.

* * *

After ceramics class is over and done with, you reluctantly head off to gym. Why gym is required at a performing arts school, is beyond everyone's mind's. You seriously hate it though, but at least it's only every other day and the whole gang is in it...so it's not so bad..

Your the first one in the locker room, so you decide to use this opportunity to change quickly, but you frown when you touch the collar around your neck. You look at yourself in the mirror of your gym locker, distastefully. Although you know that you shouldn't, you make an attempt to take the collar off for at least a few minutes, but unfortunately, you don't get the chance to do so.

"Don't even think about it, Mutt," Jade says in a slightly amused, yet stern tone as she walks into the locker room. You drop your hands back down to your side's and huff out a long breath.

"Coach Murph said we're running laps around the football field, hope your looking forward to sweating," Jade says in a taunting manner as she opens her gym locker and takes out her gym uniform. You glare at her because of the fact that she doesn't even sweat during gym (Despite the fact that she sweated that one time in Beck's r.v, but it was over a hundred degrees in there..). But then you remember that Jade kissed you earlier, so your glare softens, but only slightly.

You just shake your head and turn away from Jade so you can change. Your not completely sure if your right or not, but your so sure that you feel Jade's eyes on your back as you change. You just ignore the odd feeling as you pull your grey gym shirt over your head. When you finish changing, you turn around to find Jade clad in a blood red bra with matching panties. Wow red is really her color..and oh dear God, her breasts-

"Enjoying the view, Vega?," Jade smirks as she grabs her gym shirt, but makes no attempt to cover herself. You quickly shake you head 'no', but the blush that's creeping onto your cheeks tells Jade otherwise. Her smirk widens as she walks in front of you and grabs your hands. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion for a second, wondering why she just grabbed your hands. Your eyes practically bulge out of your skull when she shamelessly places your hands on her bra clad breasts. She has an amused smile on her face as she squeezes her hands, thus causing your hands to squeeze her breasts. It all ends to soon however, when the locker room door bursts open with a huge group of girls coming in through it. Whether your thankful or upset that this little action comes to an end, your not sure. Jade quickly lets go of your hands and goes back to her locker, acting as if what she did, did not just happen just like she did earlier in the nurse's office. You just stand in front of your locker awkwardly, as some of the girls give you odd looks as you just stare off into space.

* * *

Gym certainly does not make you feel any better. So apparently your gym teacher thought that it was a great idea to run laps today. Now your more than fine with running laps, but you are not fine with having to run ten laps around the football field within ten minutes. Yes, ten fucking minutes. Around a large football field. Without stopping. How the hell is that even possible? If anyone in the class has asthma, your sympathy goes out to them right now. Everyone forms into a single filed line and runs one by one when your teacher tells them to. You grimace when Jade runs ahead of everyone and basically leaves you behind with an already panting Robbie. When the ten minutes are up, your a panting-sweaty mess, just like the rest of the class. Your teacher is not amused that you only ran six laps, so like the sadist that you believe he is, he makes you, Robbie, and some other students run laps for the rest of the period, while everyone else in the class just relax on the bleachers. Jade smirks at you as you finally finish your tenth lap. Of course she'd enjoy seeing you suffer.

You practically drag yourself over to the bleachers and you collapse onto the nearest one, practically chugging down your entire water bottle in one gulp. Some of the cool liquid streams down the side of your mouth and down your neck, successfully staining your gym shirt. You decide to just head back into the locker room because you honestly can't run anymore and chances are is that your teacher won't even give you credit for today anyway. So you head back inside, your teacher not even giving you a second glance.

You sigh as you sit on the wooden bench in front of your gym locker, your breathing starting to go back to normal after a few minutes of layered breathing. Your startled when you hear the locker room door slam open. Your not surprised when you see Jade, but you are surprised at the fact that your- excited? Your excited to see her because you have literally no idea what she's going to do next. Jade walks over to you and then sits down in front of you, straddling the bench. She looks at you with a blank expression for a moment, but then she reaches her hand out and runs her pointer finger down your slick neck. She then puts her finger into her mouth and closes her eyes as she sucks on it. You just raise your eyebrows incredulously at her as she opens her eyes and leans into your ear. "Now be a good puppy," She whispers seductively as she licks the shell of your ear slowly. Your face feels like it's on fire and you know that she's enjoying this way to much. She pulls away with that same mischievous glint in her eyes from before. You gulp audibly when she leans forward once again and your so sure that she's going to kiss you again. But she doesn't. She goes straight for your neck and gives it a nice long seductive lick. She then blows on it which causes you to shiver despite yourself. You involuntarily let out a small whimper, which must egg her on because she then bites your pulse point roughly, for all to see that it's her territory because your so sure that there's a hickey already forming. Your breathing becomes rougher and you can't help but like the fact that Jade's doing this. But why are you enjoying this torment from her? She's not Cat- Cat wouldn't torment you. You like Cat, not Jade..right?

"Mmm...salty," Jade murmurs as she licks her top lip and then her bottom lip slowly, as if savoring the taste. You stare into her amused stormy grey eyes and the next thing you realize that your doing, you crash your lips against hers. It's basically a sloppy-rough mess of a kiss, but you can't do any better than this. Well technically you can. You give great kisses. Proper kisses. Not messy one's like this. But you have to do it this way because this is probably how a puppy would kiss (well in a type of way that is..). You wouldn't know because you'v never had a dog before. Jade doesn't respond to your kiss and you'd be lying if you said that you weren't disappointed when she pulls away.

"Hurry up and get changed, we're going to your house, no one's there right?," She impatiently demands. You just nod your head and quickly pull your gym shirt over your head and then pull off your gym shorts. Jade wraps her arms around your waist from behind and starts to kiss your neck repeatedly. "Don't tempt me here,Vega. If you don't hurry up, I swear, I'll take you right now,right here, for all to see," She menacingly threatens in a whisper. She licks the shell of your ear for good measure, which causes you to shiver. You quickly pull out of Jade's embrace and quickly throw on your regular clothes.

"Eager now, aren't ya?," Jade smirks as she waits for you to tie your black Converse shoe laces. You just ignore her comment and follow her out of the locker room and outside to the parking lot. She unlocks the passenger side door and you nervously get in. Once Jade buckles you into your seat, she closes your door and walks over to the driver's side of her car and then puts her key into the engine once she closes her door. Once her car roars to life, she backs out of the parking lot and heads off to the direction of your home.

* * *

You make it home a lot sooner than you would have liked. Not that you want to not come home with Jade or anything...the problem is that you have no idea what the hell your going to have to do once the two of you make it to your room. Beside's Cat and Robbie, your probably the biggest virgin of your gang. Your not gonna lie because you know that your a prude. Just seeing girl's in their underwear and panties in the girl's locker room makes you uncomfortable, which is why you usually change as fast as you can and keep your gaze on the inside of your gym locker. And now your expected to give Jade a good time? You'v only ever looked at porn once before in your entire life and it made your face burn a crimson red and shiver involuntarily. Okay so maybe the genre that you watched wasn't exactly the greatest to start off with (You don't even know what the genre was called..and there's no way that your going to ever look it up again), but your curiosity got the best of you at the time. Never again though, it was way to...discomforting. Stealing your mom's copy of "50 Shades Of Grey" was just as bad. How people actually enjoy reading THAT kind of book, you really don't understand, or the fact that that book outsold "Harry Potter". You only read the first few chapters of the erotic novel; It wasn't that great. But then again, your opinion might as well not count.

You sigh in relief at the fact that your parents cars aren't in the driveway, so they must still be at work. You and Jade both get out of her car and you unlock your front door and shut it closed behind you once Jade is inside. When the two of you drop your bags onto the nearest couch, Jade throws you over her shoulder like a puppy and carries you upstairs and into the bathroom. She sets you down onto your feet and gives you a once-over.

"Strip," She demands. You don't even bother with trying to argue, you just strip down until your left bare to Jade's scrutinizing grey eyes. You have the urge to at least attempt to cover yourself, but obviously Jade would not be amused if you did so, so you keep your arms to your side. Your breath hitches in your throat when she cups your breasts and then brushes her thumbs over your nipples, making them instantly hard. She rolls them between her thumb and forefinger and smirks when you let out a strangled moan. Jade leans in and flicks her tongue over one of the hardened bud's a few times and then pulls away, which causes you to let out a small whimper of protest.

"Your a dirty girl,Vega," She lowly says as she picks you up and places you into the tub. You can only guess that she meant dirty as in being physically dirty, but also dirty as in actually enjoying what she was doing to you just a few moments ago. Jade turns on the shower head and you flinch when the cold spray hits your overly heated body.

"Don't wanna get this soaked," She murmurs as she pulls her shirt over her head. Jade crouches beside the tub and grabs a bottle of your fruity scented shampoo. She squirts a good amount onto her hand and then massages it into your scalp. You let out a low hum of approval as her nails scratch at your scalp and then you sigh in pleasure at the sensation. Once your hair is rinsed out, Jade takes the bar of soap and lathers it onto her hands. She starts off with cleaning your neck and shoulders first. You wince slightly as she traces her finger over the spot on your neck where she marked her territory earlier today.

You know what she's doing and you surprise yourself with actually wanting to please Jade once you get out of the tub. Sure your touches will probably be comparable to that of a teenaged boy who has just touched a pair of breasts for the first time, but everyone has to start somewhere,no? Sure you still have the stupid bet hanging over your head...but you have to do this at some point in your life, so why not now? Maybe you should give up on the petite redhead...But then what? Go for Jade instead? Chances are she doesn't even like you in that type of way, if not at all. You don't even know if you like her as more than a "friend".

Your brought out of your thoughts when Jade brushes her hands over your breasts and gives you an innocent look as she washes your chest.

'Such a tease,' you think to yourself. You yelp in surprise when she cleans you..'down there' and the view that you have of her breasts really is not helping your situation at all. Jade teases your centre with her finger and you know that she knows exactly what shes doing to you. She flicks her tongue a couple of times over your left nipple, while her finger works its magic on your centre. It's not until she finally pinches your hidden pearl when you shake uncontrollably and a warm feeling settles into your tummy. A huge wave of pleasure takes over your body and you end up as a sitting panting mess. Kind of like a dog that just came back from a run. To think that all Jade had to do was a pinch here, a lick there and maybe a few tugs in between. She barely touched you and your already hers. Hers...that has a nice ring to it, in a type of way. When you look up, Jade has her trademark smirk on her lips.

"Way to easy,mutt. Obviously I expect you to return the deed and make it worth my while. I'm not that evil, so I at least let you have a small turn." She gets up and walks towards the bathroom door. "Make sure to properly clean yourself," She calls over her shoulder as she clicks the bathroom door shut behind her. You continue to sit there for a few more minutes and just let the water droplets pelt your skin as your body calms down and your breathing evens out, but the last thing you need is to keep an impatient Jade waiting. You reluctantly rise to your feet and do as you were told.

After "properly" cleaning your body, you shut off the water and wrap a fluffy pink towel around yourself as you step out of the tub, being careful as to not slip like Trina did just yesterday. You grab another towel to quickly dry your hair as much as you can in just a short amount of time and when it's dry enough to your liking, you comb your long tangled tresses and walk out of the bathroom and down the hall to your bedroom.

When you open your bedroom door, your met with silence and darkness. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion because you thought that Jade came in here, maybe she went downstairs to watch t.v or something? You just shrug and before you can even reach for the light switch, your roughly shoved into your door, closing it and then a pair of soft lips roughly attack yours. Jade nips at your bottom lip and you break this so called kiss as your heart threatens to jump out of your chest. Jade flicks the light switch on and then frowns.

"Why the hell are you wearing that," She demands as she motions at the fluffy pink towel that your clutching against your chest. Knowing that you can't answer, she speaks once again.

"Out of every damn colored towel that you have, you had to choose pink," She says with a grimace. "Take it off," She smirks. You gulp and slowly shake your head in protest. Of course you'd do that...despite the fact that Jade just saw you completely bare just several minutes ago. Jade raises a challenging brow at you and then sighs in annoyance.

"1...2..." You don't give her the chance to get to three as you yank the towel off of your body. Jade smirks triumphantly as she clips the leash back onto your neck and leads you to your bed. You sit at the edge of the bed as Jade yanks off every article of clothing that she has on. She crawls up your bed and lays back against the many pillows that have made their home there. Jade tugs at the leash and you nervously crawl up your bed and sit in between her legs.

"Lick, bite, suck, I don't care what the hell you do, just get me off," She demands. You nervously nod you head and crawl up her body to meet her lips. You start off with slow innocent pecks, which she returns. But they quickly turn naughty as they become rushed and tongue's start battling for dominance. Now this is something that you can do, everything else however... you'll just have to wing it.

You trail wet kisses from her jawline and then down to her neck, which Jade seems to enjoy because she lets out a throaty moan. You kiss and nip at her pulse point and grin as you see a hickey starting to already form. You trail your wet kisses down her throat and to the space between her breast's, licking a trail down it and then circling your tongue around her left nipple. You play with her 'neglected' nipple with your fingers and then put the hardened bud into your mouth, suckling on it. You softly bite down onto it and then tug at it a bit harshly, which Jade seems to enjoy because she places her hands on the back of your head, pulling you closer.

"Mmm..thats a good puppy," She moans out and you swear, its like a sweet melody to your ears. You let go of her nipple with a soft 'pop' and Jade slightly groans in protest. You trail a few more wet kisses down her stomach , until you reach her bikini line. As you crawl down her body and place a few bites on her inner thighs, you let out a breath that you'v been holding when you see her centre dripping with anticipation. Jade groans loudly and tugs harshly on your leash. You lean forward and give her centre a nice long experimental lick. From the groan of pleasure that she lets out, you give it another lick after the other. You suck on it which causes Jade to groan loudly and throw her head back in pleasure as she pushes your head closer once again. You experimentally swirl your tongue around her hidden pearl, which causes Jade to moan out a string of profanities and arch her back in pure pleasure. You suck on the little bundle of nerves and you feel a sense of accomplishment as Jade continues moaning out profanities.

She's so close, you can practically feel it. With a few more licks and a suck or two there, you finish her off by biting down harshly on her clit. Jade screams in pleasure and your rewarded with being squirted in the face. You didn't even think that it was possible for a female to actually do that... you learn something new everyday,huh? You lap up her juices until she's clean and you wipe the juice thats on your face with your forearm. You crawl up Jade's body and force your tongue into her mouth as she lets out a moan of approval.

"Not bad Vega, not bad..." Jade smirks as she possessively wraps her arm around your waist and lets you cuddle into her side.

* * *

**A.N- Whoa..did I actually write that? Sorry if I dissapointed with the smut, first attemt at writing it so...yeah. This is the longest chapter that I have ever written for a story (Yay for a bit over 5000 words!). I know that Tori could be more puppy-ish, but I just wanted her to be a confused- somewhat prideful mess in this story. So hopefully you enjoyed this two-shot. Now I have to finish typing up the next chapter to my other story called "Desire", so later people!**


End file.
